Getting It
by CravingPassion
Summary: For most of the decade and a half that I have been alive,the phrase“To get”referred to knowledge or understanding...I wanted to GET Harry. And I don’t mean I wanted to understand Harry Potter


Getting It

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling & co. I do not receive any pay from this writing other than enjoyment.

Chapter 1: Acting Upon Thought

For most of the decade and a half that I have been alive, the phrase "To get" referred to knowledge or understanding and not to having or receiving something as it should be. I wanted to GET Harry. And I don't mean I wanted to understand Harry Potter, for this was surely and impossible feat. I wanted to get him, as in have him as my boyfriend, or simply put, jump his bones and shag him silly. But this might not go well with my brothers.

I stopped my thoughts for a moment and looked around. I was sitting in the library, the most peaceful place on earth. I always felt as if information was always open for me to reach for. I always came here to get answers. I loved the anonymous feeling that I could have there. Whenever I had a question I was too embarrassed to ask Hermione or a Sex Ed. Teacher, I came to the library. It was simple, truthful, and would always separate truth from myth. I liked that.

You know what else I liked? Yeah, Harry. He was so cute and sweet and nice. He wasn't really what you would call "handsome" or "cool". He was just…adorable and irresistible.

"Ginny?"

"Hi, Hermione. What are you doing here?" There was the stupid question of the day. Hermione just came to the library. There was no real need for it. Asking why Hermione Granger was in the library was like asking why a hufferklump bites flowers-who asks that?

Except Luna, I mean.

"Just…decided to get some reading done."

"Oh." I said, though I had no idea what she had just said. "Great. Are you…alone?" She knew I meant 'Where's Ron?'

"Well, actually, no. Ron is practicing something for the quiddich match tomorrow but Harry said he'll probably show up in around half an hour. He was busy doing something with Parvati." I bit the urge to growl.

"Yeah, what is going on with those two?"

Hermione shrugged, oblivious to the importance of her answer. "Not anything serious. I think they kissed once or twice but I wouldn't bet on Harry's feelings. You know how well he keeps them under wraps." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. She stopped for a minute and looked as if she was pondering something. I didn't want to ask or rush her because I knew she would just say "Nothing."

"Although…" Hermione looked at me again and I kept my face emotionless. "I wouldn't say he's too…attracted to Parvati. He seems sort of distant with her. Besides, he doesn't stutter like an idiot whenever she's around like he did when he fancied Cho."

"So you don't think it's going to last?" my voice was so clear and emotionless that Hermione looked up and smiled, trying to brighten me up, probably.

"I'll give it three weeks at the most." She answered, standing up to get a book from a near-by shelf. "So how's quiddich?"

"Better." I answered nonchalantly, the answer to that question already memorized in my head. "I think we really work better now that Eric and Goldman are the beaters. They're really great."

"Eric?"

"The one with the blue hair."

"Oh. He's sweet." I shrugged. Eric _was_ sort of cute and he was really nice to me. Once when I was freezing my butt off last year he gave me some really cool gloves. We hugged once. I kissed him briefly. Nothing more.

Hermione and I worked in silence for a few moments before I felt a hard body hit the chair next to me. I looked up slowly, my eyes still on the book until I finished the last paragraph. When I finally looked at the expected face, I smiled. Harry was grinning boyishly back and was taking out a book.

"Hi." He whispered and for a minute, I thought he was just being intimate but then remembered we were in the library. "How's homework?"

I shrugged. "As good as can be expected." Harry nodded and gave me a funny look.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit down."

"Fine." We worked for about half an hour. During it, Harry kept complaining about studying to Hermione. She, in return, scowled and kicked him, arguing him to stay.

I looked up from the book and then closed it quietly. "I think I'll go take a walk. Would you like to join me?" Harry looked up quickly, grinning.

"Harry, you should stay-"

"Sure." Harry was out of the door before me and I shrugged to a peeved Hermione. She huffed back.

I smiled to Harry as we walked around the lake. I finally took off my flip-flops and sat down on a rock to dip my feet in the cool water. Harry did the same.

"How's everything with Parvati?" I asked finally.

"Broke up." Harry answered, taking out his feet and lying down on the grass. He signaled me to do the same.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"I'm not." I turned my head to see him smiling at me. My red hair was annoyingly spread everywhere and a bit of it tickled his nose. He scrunched it up adorably and I giggled, pulling the strands away.

"I've missed summer."

"Yeah, the sun is great. Snow was too depressing." Harry nodded. We lay there, on the green grass of Hogwarts for a while, just enjoying the company and the chirps of the birds.

"Bloody bird." Harry groaned.

Or maybe I was the only one enjoying the chirping bird.

"Shut up. It's nice."

"It's awful."

"Hey, do you have any chocolate?"

"Not with me." I nodded understandingly.

"Accio it." I finally asked, smiling nicely. "Pleeease."

"You want it that bad?"

"Please?"

"You Accio it. I can't gather enough energy." I had half the mind to give him some energy but didn't.

"Fine. BE that way." He laughed, knowing I wasn't really mad.

"Hey," He finally said, looking at me again. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Sleeping." I answered; already knowing what he would ask.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"C'mon, Ginny. It'll be fun. We're cutting Snape's hair and making him look like Hitler. We need a girl's touch."

"Harry, I'm too tired!"

Harry only rolled on his side and looked at me, pleadingly. The bastard knew I couldn't resist him.

I growled a little before agreeing.

"YES! Thank you!"

"Oh, shut up. You knew I couldn't say no."

"I _am_ irresistible." Harry shrugged.

"I blame the eyes." Harry chuckled and I sighed deeply, knowing another sleepless night was inevitable.

"This is going to be great, Gin." I had always liked that nickname. 'Gin'. Hmm. Ron once used it. To the best of my memory, I basically growled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let us get caught, Potter." Harry smiled but I decided that melting right then and there was not very tactful as I decided I would be for the occasion, so I looked away. For that one night, I had actually silently been tormenting myself about clothes and make-up for the whole entire afternoon and evening. Now it was about two AM and I was wearing black trousers and a black turtleneck which accented my 'fine points', or plainly said, my breasts. It was the perfect Late-Night-Hide-Out-Prank Outfit. My face was basically make-up less save for some powder, blush and very little purple eyeliner…and lip-gloss…and maybe I had done my hair, or put on Victoria Secret Sexy for Her2 perfume on. And maybe all of the above. But I wasn't over-done. Not in the slightest. Besides, even if I was, it didn't matter because three of the boys in the same dormitory noticed me and Seamus actually whistled. AND one of the guys was Harry, who looked really impressed, or blown-away, or maybe he was just randy that night. I don't know. Whatever. Point is, Harry looked at me and it seemed like the thought of actually touching me crossed his mind, so I was happy.

What happened was basically this:

I walked in.

"Nice outfit, Ginny." Dean smiled at me as I walked into the Sixth Year Boy's dormitory. I smiled charmingly back at him before looking around. I could see Neville, Ron, Seamus (who whistled) but no Harry.

"Your lover is getting dressed." Ron answered my silent question. I glared at him.

"Shut up, Ron." I heard Harry's voice come from the only bed that had the hangings closed. Harry soon opened the curtains and jumped off of the bed wearing jeans and a thin T-shirt. He looked me over before getting his cloak. This is when that odd look crossed his face. I wasn't stupid. I knew that Harry either liked what I was wearing that day or I was just fantasizing again.

"Nice shirt," He commented and put on some gloves, throwing a pair at me.

"Thanks. Let's just not get a detention this time." I focused my attention on the gloves and my hands.

"This is going to be great, Gin."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't let us get caught, Potter."

"Alright," Seamus said in his noticeably charming accent. "Let's get going, shall we?"

We walked to the dungeons in small groups. I was with Seamus so that I won't fight with Ron, Dean, or Harry like last time and let Snape know of our location. As if it was _my_ fault Ron was being a dick. So when we got to the dungeons using Harry's map, we all went and hid behind a huge statue. Harry was so close to me I thought I would explode. I hardly ever touched my hand to his in the year that we've been friends and now I was standing behind a statue with four boys crowding around me, one of which's hard chest was uncomfortably pushing against my back. I thought I would melt.

I didn't.

But I almost did, and if I were to melt, which I didn't, Harry might have accidentally by some twist of fate understood that I liked him. Maybe.

"Ginny, go!" Harry's voice whispered in my ear and I turned my head quickly. My lips were so close to his that I thought I would explode…again. "Go." He whispered again, more intimately this time. He suddenly leaned in slowly but before he could kiss me, Dean called to us quietly. He affectively shook Harry and as he passed me, I just wanted to grab hold of his face and snog his until he didn't remember what he was about to do and why. But I didn't snog him until he didn't remember what he was about to do and why. I didn't snog him until he didn't remember what he was about to do and why because I was a coward. And because my older brother was about ten feet away.

We returned to the common room about two hours later. Snape now was sleeping peacefully in his cold, hard bed with a small mustache sprouting under his awfully crooked nose and his hair shaved short. I personally wanted to bury some Playboy magazines around the room but apparently the boys just can't seem to part with them, though they didn't tell me that. They claim that "It wouldn't seem realistic," "I don't have any with me," or that "no one would see it anyway." I came back with "It'll make him happier and maybe we won't get as much homework," but the boys shooed me out before I could convince the perverts.

In the common room, Ron was the only one to return to the dormitories because the rest of us decided that sleep was impossible at this point. I sat reading and every so often looked up at the boys. Dean was almost entirely asleep on the loveseat. Harry was sitting in front of the dieing fire, writing a letter to Remus, and Seamus was doing last-minute homework for Snape since I had advised him that the bat-like creature would be in a bad mood due to the prank already.

"I don't understand why you decided to take NEWT level Potions." Dean mumbled sleepily to Seamus as he whined about his homework. Seamus shrugged and whined some more.

An hour later, I finished my book and looked up. The window showed a rising sun and I smiled, putting my book aside and getting up to look out the window and the beautiful color which painted the fluffy clouds. I returned to sit, only this time sat next to Harry. He just finished his letter which ended with "Save me! –Harry" and Ifrowned.

"Why would _you _need saving?" I smiled at the irony.

"Oh, it's nothing." Harry smiled quickly and sealed the brown envelope quickly with some wax.

"Okay. Sorry for asking." I answered, sensing Harry's embarrassment. "Do you reckon Snape woke up yet?"

"No. We would have heard the air-piercing scream." Harry answered, keeping a straight face quite remarkably. I let out a giggle and Harry smiled kindly at me before closing his eyes and letting his head drop back onto the back of the couch. I smiled at his tired face and then looked up to find Seamus grinning knowingly at me. I blushed, stood up and walked quickly up to the girl's dormitory to get dressed without but a glance in Seamus' direction.

At breakfast, Snape didn't appear for the first hour. Some of the younger Gryffindors were heard contemplating and hoping that the ill-spirited teacher was sick for the day. Though I couldn't let myself fall into the hopeful wishing, I did hope that Snape was going to be a no-show for my class, which was first period. Then I regretted my wish, wanting to see everyone's' reactions to Snape's new look.

Harry, who was sitting across and a seat to the left from me smiled. He was beginning to be very friendly and I couldn't help but want to believe that he liked me, if only a little bit, more than a friend. I sometimes even caught myself daydreaming about him coming over and just kissing me in front of everyone; In front of the whole world. Then, I learned something. I noticed that even if no one knew, and Harry hadn't kissed me and hadn't touched me or even said anything, I would still feel great because Harry looked at me in a way that didn't even make me have second thoughts. I definitely wanted to get him. And so, that night I did. Or at least, decided I would try. And I did. Try, that is. After classes (Snape had come to class, but had unfortunately been able to grow a bit of his hair back. He did, however, look just like Hitler. He still had a mustache. I almost started hooting when he strode into the classroom, cloak flowing behind him.) I met Harry at the library. I wasn't sure about what I was going to do. I wanted to grab him and just kiss him but I couldn't do that. I wanted to talk but had nothing to say. I settled for letting him do the talking at first.

"So, Ginny…What did you want to ask? You said you wanted to talk." I smiled. He was so incredibly…sexy. And handsome and nice and cute and I really just wanted him for myself. I wanted him to like me back and want to kiss me and imagine me naked and all the things that had to do with my sexuality that were at all possible. I wanted to wake up this morning and consider what he'll think about my clothes or my hair. I wanted him to notice me. I wanted that so much that I had to know if he could ever like me that way. I had to do something about it. So I did.

"I wanted to know…Are you going to that dance on Friday?" I would make my impression then.

"Oh, Fred and George's? Yeah, I think I'll be going." He smiled. "Why?" A suggestive look played in his eye.

"Well, would you like to be my…date?" I asked shyly.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"All right. Great." I smiled perkily before taking out my Defense homework. "Now," I grinned mischievously. "You get to help me do my homework."

"Oh, do I?"

"Can you _believe_ your luck?"

"Hardly. Alert the media, Gin."

"I really like that nickname."

"Easier than Ginerva."

"Yes, very nice. You know my awful name. Now just help me with the homework."

"So what are we dealing with?"

"The Proctus curses."

"Great. I can do those."

"There's very little you can't do when it comes to defense, Mr. DA."

"Stop. You're making me blush." Harry answered in a monotone and I cracked up. I think it was more the light talking, which made me so happy to do with Harry than his joke.

"All you need to do is point your wand at something. Come on, Point. No, see. There's your problem. You're slouching your wrists. You have to have the effect that the wand is trapped in something right in front of you. Like this." I tried it. "Yes! Good. Now all you do is concentrate your magic _around_ that object rather than on top of it, as usual." He waited. "Try it."

"Just wrap…around?"

"Exactly. Can you feel it?"

"Nnooo-YES! I can really feel it. Wow, Harry. This is awesome."

He smiled, obviously pleased. "Now say the magic words."

"Pafretus!" A book from the shelf suddenly lifted and then surrounded itself by tens of almost perfect copies of it. They were all a bit different shades. They switched around thanks to Harry's wave of his wand. Then Harry whooped and clapped and was soon swatted over the head by a displeased but not unloving librarian. Of course, everyone in this school loved Harry. Save for Malfoy, maybe.

"Ginny, that was incredible!"

"Stop. You're making me blush." I quoted him and he laughed, quickly hugging me.

"You're brilliant, you know that? It took me three times to get that right."

"I had a good teacher." I shrugged, smiling.

"Thanks." Harry grinned shyly. He was so cute!

The dance was here. I was wearing a friend's skirt. It had a pinkish satin base and a black lacey net over it which included little flowers in the design. It reached to right above my knees and matched my black V-neck. When I met Harry in the common room, he had looked me over and had a look in his eye which guaranteed that he liked me, or at least liked how I looked in that outfit. I was overjoyed but did not show it. I couldn't possibly let Harry know that even just his shoulders made me want to kiss him. That would be rude. Or maybe embarrassing. Either one.

"Hi." I finally reached him.

"Hello. You look nice."

"Just nice?" I fained being appalled and made a 360 angle turn to show off the whole outfit.

"Is fantastic satisfactory?"

"I suppose." I answered, looking bored. Harry laughed, took my hand shyly and led me to the entrance hall. I was very happy now.

"Harry, what are we?"

"People?"

"No."

"Magical."

"No, I mean-"

"Well, one of us is beautiful. The other is just plain irritating."

"Harry, you're not irritating! I just mean-"I stopped short. "You think I'm beautiful?" Harry smiled adorably.

"Very much." My question no longer mattered. It was very easy to comprehend that Harry didn't think we were 'just friends'. Not anymore, at least.

"Wow. Thank you." And then, Harry kissed me. We were just standing, right in the entrance hall where at least thirty other people were standing and chatting amongst themselves and Harry pushed me against the wall and kissed me so well I could have probably lost my mind if he hadn't stopped when he did. He seemed worried and I just prayed that he wouldn't apologize so when he opened his mouth I silenced him by kissing him back roughly. My hand snaked around his neck and I pulled him to me. All around us, people were clapping. I couldn't let them down. We kissed for the next three minutes continuously before going to the Prank Party, where my hand stayed in Harry's for the entire time.

We returned to the castle at eight o'clock that night after seeing Dad, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Harry and I settled at the Common Room while Hermione turned to the library and Ron to the dormitory. He had been resting a lot lately for a reason he claimed was the testing. I believed him somewhat but couldn't shake the thought that he was either doing something secretive for the order or –the unthinkable- having a love life.

Author's note- Doesn't that line look Scottish? grin. I hope you liked this chapter. Expect one or two more. Please review, it really helps!

CravingPassion


End file.
